


Cruise Ship Two

by luna_l_good



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Comfort Sex, Cruise Ships, F/M, Happy Ending, Not Epilogue Compliant, Snuna-freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 00:20:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29708757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luna_l_good/pseuds/luna_l_good
Summary: Part two the Cruise ship.
Relationships: Luna Lovegood/Severus Snape
Kudos: 2





	Cruise Ship Two

**Author's Note:**

> This story isn't what I want to be fully but I really ran out of inspiration and didn't want another smut one.

I knew what I had to do, I booked a room for the two of us. If Hermione was suspicious she didn’t let me know. I sent Luna an owl. I included her ticket and booking information, I didn’t include that we would be sharing a room but based on our previous adventures. She wouldn’t mind. I booked an Owners Suite on the ship, it’s the 2nd highest accommodation, I debated on getting the 1st but most of the stuff they included I knew Luna and I wouldn’t be using. Since it was only a month away, I pulled out my luggage and began to toss some things I would need for myself and Luna in it.

Two weeks before the cruise- It was a month-long cruise in The Mediterranean. Turkey and Greece were stop’s on the list, just to name a few. Honestly I wasn’t too worried about the stops, it was about having time with her. I was beside myself, I couldn’t keep my focus. I was lucky enough to have been able to meet her throughout the year, quick one nights, an afternoon here and there. But spending a month with her was going to be something different. It was actually time.

Three days before the cruise, the anticipation was maddening. I felt like a child waiting for Christmas to come. I couldn’t wait to hold her in her sleep and smell her shampoo.

The day of the cruise arrived, I knew I’d be in the room before her, as she was coming from further away. I knew our luggage would be brought to us first due to it being a higher room. I was worried she wasn’t going to show, I had no idea why I felt that way, she had no reason not to show.

I was finally able to board, it was a tedious process. I hated it. I didn’t see Luna at all. I made it to my room and walked in when I smelled her shampoo, I saw her standing in the massive living room, looking out the   
balcony. I walked in, dropped my bag and she turned and smiled at me.

“Hello Severus, it’s about time you got here.” She grinned even bigger. I didn’t speak. I shut the door with my foot, magically locked it, rushed towards her and scooped her up in my arms. She laughed, wrapping her legs around my waist and her arms around my neck.

I kissed her, muttering her name. I wasn’t going to let her go.

“Hello Severus.” She said again, once I stopped kissing her.

“Hello Luna.” Copying her. “How did you get here earlier than me?” I asked, turning towards a door, looking for the bedroom. Opening a door, I found the closet.

“I left a day earlier, just so I could beat you here. I figured you would be worried I wouldn’t show. This place is huge! The bedroom is over there, I noticed there’s only one bed?” She nodded her head, towards another door.

“I can walk, you know.” She laughed.

“I know you can, but I’m not putting you down until I’m ready too. I figured you wouldn’t mind sharing. Do you?” I pushed open the door, it led us into another gigantic room with a massive bed and large windows and two more doors leading off to the side.

I walked up to the bed and gently dropped her onto the bed, her legs dangling off, I leaned over her.

“Better?” I asked, her hair was even longer. Her silvery eyes stared up at me.

She smirked “Maybe, but I liked clinging to you like a monkey. I wasn’t planning on not sharing.”

“Then cling you may, but others might think it’s strange.” I laughed, I picked her back up and sat myself on the bed with her in my lap.

An announcement was made just then. “45 minutes we’ll be doing the muster drill, everyone must be on deck in 45 minutes. Thank you.

“We should really go to that.” Luna

“We could just stay here and enjoy each other's company. “ I suggested, Luna smiled and kissed my nose.

“No we couldn’t and you know it.” She got off of me and pulled me to my feet. I still towered over her.

“We have a reservation at the fancy restaurant an hour after the drill. We’ll come back and change then head there.”

“The fancy restaurant?” She raised her eyebrows at me.

“I can wine and dine you can I not? Do not think my intentions are purely just animalistic.”

“Of course not, Severus. My apologies.” She smiled at me, a smile I knew I couldn’t be mad at. I smiled back.

“Let’s go get this muster drill over with.” I muttered, rolling my eyes, before smiling again. We quickly unpacked, putting everything in its place before heading out.

We got back, Luna hopped in the shower. I pulled out a bag I had packed in the beginning pulling out a small device. I waited till she came out of the shower. I pulled her close and began kissing her. Pinning her to the wall, I could hear her make a whimpering sound.

“Be still. Understood.” Luna nodded. I slowly caress my fingers up her legs, parting them. I quickly pump my fingers in and out for a few minutes. Putting a small round device, her eyes grew wide. “This is an egg, I control it. It’s going to send vibrations to your body. From now till I get you back into this room, I’m going to tease you.” I smirked at her.

“Bring it Severus. I’m not worried.” She smirked back at me. The thought of skipping our reservations and fucking the shit out of her crossed my mind but I wanted to drive her crazy. It had been a very long time since I got to play with her. Now I had a month but I wanted to make it last.

I turned the device up to max, she shrieked and fell forward into my arms. “Ohmygod..” I heard her mutter, chuckling to myself. I stopped it. “You were saying?” She stared at me. “More.” She whimpered. “Not yet. They’ll come soon enough.” I kissed her, before releasing her.

I went to quickly shower and get dressed. By the time I came back out, Luna was ready to go. She was dressed in a simple black dress, her long hair flowed down her back.

“Beautiful.” She smiled at my words. “You are handsome yourself. Very smart looking.” She grinned. Eyeing me up and down, I was wearing a black dress pants and white button up top. “Let’s go.” Taking her hand, I led her out the door to find the restaurant.

We arrived and were seated upon entering. I requested a back booth so I could tease her without many guests. I have Luna sit next to me instead of across. She raised her eyebrows but said nothing.

The special thing about this restaurant is that you don’t order. They bring you several courses over an hour. When each course came, I fed Luna each bite. She looked at me, when I started but I said nothing. I slowly turned it on and watched, her eyes go wide. The waiter came over and her face went bright red.

“Is she alright?” The waiter asked, as she watched Luna. “Yes, she’s fine. Just making a mess of herself.” I said slyly as Luna laughed as I spoke. The waiter just looked at us before walking away. I turned the egg onto high.

“Oh” I looked at Luna and saw her head on the table. She sat back up and muttered “ You are evil, Severus Snape.” She groaned, her body shivered.

“Finished eating then?” Smirking, I got the bill paid.

We made it back to the room, I pushed her towards the bed. Magically removing our clothes. We made up for the last few months until the early hours of the morning. Her moans were magic to my ears.

The following morning, we laid in the bed. Her arm caressed my leg and my hand fondled her breast. “What would you like to do today?” I asked as I gently squeezed, I watched her eyes roll back slightly

“We could stay here in bed all day, order room service or go wander the ship. Go to the pool. We don’t dock until tomorrow.”

“Hrmmm, both sounds good to me.” She muttered, her eyes closed. “A relaxing walk would make a good first day.” She opened her bright eyes and smiled at me. “Let’s go for a walk, Severus.”

Walking out of the bathroom, I see Luna dressed in a yellow halter swimsuit and a skirt bottom with sandals. She was dressed for weather outside, hot and humid.

“No, sorry.” I declared. Luna’s face turned to surprise at me but before she could say anything. “You cannot go out in that.”

“Why? What’s wrong with it?” Her face filled with concern, I pulled her close.

“You're too ravishing in it, I don’t think I’ll want to keep my hands off of you.” I grinned at her, toying with her bottoms, putting my fingers under the skirt.

“Oh really? Just wait till you see the others.” She informed me as she smirked.

Kissing her, she wraps her arms around me before pulling away. “Lets go explore the ship”

We wandered the ship all day, it was pretty easy once we learned key marker points. Many families were on this ship, not surprising. What was the lack of discipline of the kids, they ran amuck. Luna had to tell me not to do any magic….I smirked. She knew me well.

A massive water slide stood in the middle of the ship, it also roped around the ship and even hung slightly off the side of it. Luna dared me to go down it, I told we had all month too. Daring her back she said her swimsuit wouldn’t allow it. We went into several shops, Luna picked up some muggle sweets she wanted us to try.

Back in the room that night, I ordered room service. Grilled salmon fillet and veggies, they delivered it faster than I thought. After walking around with Luna and watching her in that swimsuit all day. I wasn’t letting her go. I toyed with her for hours, her hands squeezed the sheets as I pushed my fingers in deeper, her body shuddered and she cried out. She pulled me up and kissed me. She smiled as she pulled me close. I held her as she fell asleep.

A week on the cruise, we had a rainy day, thankfully it was also a sailing day. So Luna decided to send her owls. She managed to get every day off for a month but she still needed to respond to owls at least once. She was in charge of a lot of animals and to my surprise she was very particular on how they were cared for. I sat on the couch, watching her write with a glass pen and some ink. She wrote fast and easy as if it didn’t take any thought of what she wanted to say in the letters. I got up and gave her a kiss on the head and headed onto the ship.

I found a shop selling flowers, I grabbed two yellow Dahlia’s and a simple flower crown. Paying the shop owner, I headed back to the room. Once alone in the elevator, I muttered a persevering charm onto the flowers making them last forever.

I found her still sitting at the desk writing away, wrapping my arms around her. I showed her the two Dahlia’s. “Severus. They are beautiful.” She smelled them. “You’re welcome. I also have this. Close your eyes.” She closed them, and I placed the flower crown on her head. “Open them.”

“Her eyes opened and she touched her crown. “You got me a flower crown?” She was beaming. “Thank you Severus, it’s perfect.” She got up and looked in the mirror hanging on the wall. “I put a persevering charm on them, they’ll last for years.” She twirled around and leaped into my arms, her lips capturing mine.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
We docked at a Port in Greece in Athens on the third week. Today was the day we decided to spend on the beach. Luna had chosen Legrena beach; it was a bit of a drive away but we were able to make it there fairly easily with the help of wizard transportation.

Once we got off the ship,with clear instructions on the time we needed to be back. They do not wait for anyone. We knew this. By noon the next day. Walking away, I pulled Luna to the side of the docks and apperated us to Legrena beach. We landed on the sand, near some boulders.

“Are you good?” I asked her, as she adjusted her swim top. She smirked at me and nodded. We found a spot, sletted down. I placed a spell so no sand would come onto the towels. She handed me the sun lotion and I began rubbing it on her back.   
Today she was wearing a dark green halter swim top with high waisted bottoms today, it was my favorite next to a yellow one. I squirted the lotion into my palm and started doing small circles over her body. Just as I was finishing up I saw three blonde haired people walking along the beach.

The Malfoy’s. It was hard to miss their blonde hair anywhere. I was instantly spotted by Lucius, who pointed me out to the other two.

“Severus, is that you?” Calling out as they all walked up. Standing up greeting them all I introduce Luna. “You remember Miss Lovegood of course.”

Draco’s eyebrows went high but said nothing, his eyes darting back and forth between us both. Lucius and Narcissa greeted her warmly. Draco nodded his head.

“What are you both doing here? Asked Narcissa   
“Vacation”, I answered her. “We’re on the cruise together.” Draco’s eyes widened again.   
Shall you join us? More the merrier.”

They settled next to us and we spent the morning together on the beach, Luna chased me into the water. Grabbing her I swung her around and gently tossed her into the warm water. She resurfaced laughing, grabbing me and pulled me down with her. Draco had pulled out a magical camera and took photos of us all.   
Lunch time came and as if we had planned it both parties brought enough to share with each other. We sat together under an umbrella eating and drinking. After Lunch Draco and Luna decided to walk up to the cliff so he could take a picture.

“Now that the kids are gone, I have questions. Lovegood Severus?” Lucius turned and looked towards me, a small smirk on his face.

“Yes, Lovegood. She is very dear to me.” I admitted to them and myself. “Spending time with her is something I haven’t taken for granted.” I looked towards Luna and Draco, we could see them standing on the edge of the cliff. Luna was taking pictures of Draco, whose back was facing the water.

“I’m glad you've found her Severus. She looks good with you. Or should I say you look good with her.” Lucius' smile was wide and he was trying not to laugh.

“How long has this been going on?” He continued.

“Over a year now. The last cruise we went on, we got snowed in on the ship and became very close.”

“How interesting. She seems good for you.” Narcissa watched them on the cliff. She nodded in agreement.

They insisted we join them at their summer house for supper. They tried to have us spend the night, but we declined but we did enjoy Seabass with Turkey bacon on top and mashed sweet potatoes with veggies on the side for supper.

Luna and Draco talked most of the night, he was interested in everything she had to say asking her all the questions about her work, she answered with ease and happiness. I listened to her talk about her work, she described the animals she was currently working with and the work they were doing with them.

Dessert was chocolate covered strawberries upon Lucius' request. He often called them food for later... My eyes rolled when they were brought out. He made sure to give Luna the biggest ones. I shook my head, Narcissa laughed. Luna and Draco just stared at us as if we were all crazy.

We laid in bed that night back on the ship, she was curled up in my arms, she was humming softly to herself.

"I've decided to live life the way that I wanted." I told her.

"The way you wanted?" Luna repeated, trying to understand what I was talking about. She stared at him with a perplexed look. "You haven’t been?" She asked.

“No. After the snake bite, I thought I was but I wasn’t. I want it to be with you. No more meetups, an afternoon here or there. I want to go to bed with you, I want to wake you in the mornings. I want whatever years I have left, to be with you.”

I waited for her response, she pushed herself up and loomed over me. 

“You mean that?” Her hair covered us like a curtain. 

“I would not say it, if I didn't mean it Luna. I truly have feelings for you— I know we are meant to be together.” I expressed. “I didn't get to have a choice then, so I’m making it now. For the first time in a long time, I have no path to follow. NO course to set out on. When I find out what it is, I hope you’d be a part of it with me.”

“You’ve spent your whole life serving Severus. Now, spend the rest of your life living. I want it to be with you as well Severus.”

Pulling her close, my lips found hers. 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Once the cruise ended, I took Luna home to my home. I wasn’t letting her go. She brightened it up my life in ways I never thought possible and it was all thanks to a cruise.


End file.
